Before The Worst
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: A new recruit comes to NCIS. But what is she hiding? And how will this affect everyone? Especially Gibbs? Please read and review. First NCIS Fic. XXX
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything you recognise.  
Please read and review as they are love. I have been meaning to write one of these stories for ages but never really had the time too....Or hadn't really gotten the plot-line down....Anywho on with it....  


The Bullpen was unusually quiet. Special Agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo hadn't made any quirky remarks to Special Agent Timothy 'McGee' McGee. Special Agent Ziva David hadn't threatened to rip Tony's legs off and beat him with them and Special Agent Jethrow Gibbs hadn't hit any of them...yet. They were all too occupied with the arrival of a new agent.  
"Everyone. This is Special Agent Melanie Carlton. She's just transferred here from Australia" Director Jenny Shepard said from next to a woman around the age of twenty four. Shoulder length mahogany hair with light brown highlights, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a singlet and a grey hoodie with fluff around the hood.

Melanie removed one of her hands from her jacket pocket and gave a small wave "Yo" She said in her Australian accent. Her glossed lips forming a smile.  
Gibbs walked up to Melanie and looked her up and down "Firstly, don't say yo to me. Call me Gibbs and secondly..." He turned to Jenny "I don't need another team member" He pointed out, his blue eyes twinkling at the director.  
"Well it looks like you just got one" Jenny smiled and walked back to her office. Gibbs turned back to Melanie who had placed her hand back in her jacket "So where do I sit?" She grinned.

Gibbs had to admit, he liked her sense of happiness. How eager she was for the job. But there was still something about her that had him up on his guard. Motioning for Melanie to follow him, Gibbs pointed to a desk near McGee "Sit there" He ordered.  
Melanie bit her bottom lip and moved towards her new desk. It wasn't like the one she had back home, a little too small for her liking. But it would have to do for now "Cheers" She smiled, sitting down and opening a small draw.  
A gun and a badge were placed in front of her "You're gonna need these" He said.  
Melanie nodded and placed her gun in her draw and her badge in her back pocket.

Gibbs walked back out of the bullpen and up the flight of stairs up to the director's office. He was going to have serious words.  
Everyone looked over at the new girl. Watching her as she tapped her fingers on her desk. Tony decided he would be the first one to introduce himself to the newbie. Standing up, he made his way over "Tony DiNozzo" He held out his hand. Melanie cautiously shook it "Hiya" She said.  
"That's McGee. And over there is..." Tony pointed to McGee and then over to Ziva who stood up and made her way over "Ziva David" She shook the younger woman's hand and stood in front of her desk "So why did you transfer?" She asked the new girl.

Melanie shrugged. She wasn't going to tell them the truth just yet "Needed a challange. My director back home wanted me to go to Washington. Who can say no to that?" She put on a fake smile. Ziva noticed this but decided not to bring it up.  
"You come from Australia. What's it like?" McGee asked from his desk which was across from Melanie's.  
Leaning back in her chair, Melanie shrugged "Pretty ordinary. Melbourne isn't exciting" She stated simply.  
Gibbs came back into the bullpen with a "Gear up" Melanie looked over at McGee with a confused look on her face.  
"It means we have a case" Tony Shouted out, as if he knew she was confused.  
Melanie Shot up from her seat and ran to the elevator where the doors were losing "Jeez" She only just slid in.  
"Gotta be faster than that" Ziva snickered from the back of the elevator. Melanie threw her a look and was about to come back with something before Gibbs slapped her in the back of the head "Don't say a word" He warned.

Melanie rubbed the back of her head "That has to be violating some sort of rule" She hissed, watching as the doors opened and everyone climbed out.  
McGee walked quickly out to the garage as Gibbs prevented Melanie from leaving "Now you listen here. You're new to my team. And if I had a choice, you wouldn't even be here. So you play by my rules. Not the ones you learnt from your old boss. Got it?" He growled.  
Melanie pulled a face which showed she wasn't scared of him. And this impressed the older man "You always speak like this to women. No wonder why you're not married" She retorted, moving past the grey haired man and making her way over to the rest of the team. Gobbs let a smile cross his features. She was going to be a hard one to tame he decided.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

The smell was putrid. It took all Melanie's strength not to throw up.  
"Don't worry newbie. First dead body?" Tony asked from where he was setting down what looked like a toolbox next to the dead man. Petty Officer Jamison Tyler. Killed by his head nearly getting his head decapitated from his body. Poor guy "Far from my first bod. Although, first one that smells this bad" She raised her hand up to her nose before two men walked over to them and pushed through.  
"Right so what do we have here?" The older man with the glasses asked.  
Gibbs walked over and stood next to Melanie "This is Special Agent Melanie Carlton. Melanie meet Ducky and Jimmy Palmer" He introdiced.  
Ducky stood up and shook Melanie's hand "You look very familiar" He pointed out.  
Melanie swallowed deep "I have that face" Ziva noticed that she was lying again. She decided to question Gibbs about it later.

Jimmy also shook Melanie's hand "Nice to meet you" He blushed a slight red tinge as he saw Melanie's grey/blue eyes.  
Melanie pretended not to notice and released her hand from Jimmy's.  
"So about this body?" She pointed to the dead body and grabbed the camera from Tony who held it out for her "Thanks" She began to take snaps of the body.  
Ducky bent down next to the body and took it's temperature "By the looks of it....48 hours" He concluded.  
Melanie removed the camera from her face "2 days? Wait..Who found the body?" She looked around at Ziva who was talking to a young girl around the age of 11. Her green eyes were filled with tears. And, by the looks of it, the others were having a hard time trying to get the relivant information from her.  
"That's our witness?" She pointed to the child.  
Gibbs nodded "Yep. She's been hiding out for two whole days. Neighbour found her under the kitchen sink. Too afraid to come out in case the 'bad man' came back"He explained.

"Huh. So the little girl saw her father get murdered. This is going to be a bitch" Melanie continued to watch the little girl. Her bottom lip was trembling as a lady rubbed her shoulder's up and down.  
"Her names Ava" McGee stated as he walked over holding a white notepad "The guy here is her father".  
Melanie looked at the girl sadly. Tony saw this "Do you want us to take the girl back to base?" He asked his boss.  
"Might be a good idea" Gibbs agreed.  
Melanie and Tony walked over to the young girl "Hey. I'm Mel and this is Tony. We're going to take you back to NCIS yeah" She smiled sadly at the young woman who nodded and let herself be lead to the car, tears pouring down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still not owning anything you recognise. XXX**

Tony led Ava over to his desk where he let the young girl sit n his chair. Crouching down in front of her, he looked her directly in the eyes "Can you tell me what happened? What you saw?" He asked in the softest voice possible. Melainie watched on from a distance, she saw how her senior field agent tried to coarx the girl to talk to him. She reminded Melanie of herself. So lost, so scared. No one else in the world.  
Ava didn't say a word, just looked down and began to play with her hands.  
Melanie decided hat she would give it a shot. Walking over, she pushed Tony out of the way and bent down next to the girl "It's Ava right?" She smiled as the girl noddd. Melanie looked down "I know what your going through. Seeing something so horrible happen to someone you care about.." Tony eyes Melanie suspiciously.

Ava looked up at Melanie. Tears welling up in her eyes again "What?" She whispered. This was the first time any of them had heard her speak. Melanie nodded "Yeah. When I was a little older that you. I saw something horrible happen to someone I loved. And I didn't get over it anytime soon. I still haven't...." She gave a sad smile at the little gorl who quickly reached over and gave the Special Agent a hug. Melanie gave her a hug back "I''m so sorry for what you saw Ava. But you need to tell us what you did see so we can catch the person" She mumbled into her hair.

Ava moved away from Melanie and looked over at Tony "But...But she said that she'd kill me if I told who it was"  
Tony and Melanie looked at each other for a moment "_She?_" Tony asked confused.  
Nodding, Ava looked away. "Darl. I promise you. I'll look after you. I won't let anything happen to you"  
Still not looking at Melanie, Ava swallowed deeply "Do you promise?" She whispered.  
Melanie nodded and picked up the gil's hand "Promise" She whispered back. Tony watched this exchange with great concentration. There was something about her which made him want to find out more. Like she had suffered greatly to get where she was now. Just like Gibbs.

Ava looked back at Melanie "It was mum....And now Mum's gone. Left me" She began to cry. Melanie didn't know what else to do except pull the girl into a hug, comforting her as Tony went off to inform Gibbs of what Ava had just told them.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Can you tell me what happened?" Ava asked Melanie once they were both seated in the confrence room. Eating what looked like a chicken and mayonaise sandwich with a drink of coke each. Melanie almost choked.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked, taking a quick sip of her fizzy drink.  
Ava shrugged "You seem sad by it you know"  
Melanie smiled "For an 11 year old. You're pretty observant" She pointed out. Watching as the brown haired girl took another bite from her sandwich "That's what dad always used to say" The room suddenly went silent.

"My mom. She was a cop in Baltimore. One day....She arrested the wrong person..." Melanie drifted off "...Didn't have anyone else. So I just, drifted in and out of foster homes" She looked away as she remembered watching her mom get beaten to death by men with baseball bats.  
Ava took another bite of her sandwich "Didn't you have a dad or something?" She asked cautiously. Melanie shook her head "Nah. Mom always told me that my dad left before I was born. He didn't want anything to do with me"

Tony stood by the door, listening to the pain and heartache lacing Melanies' voice. A tone that an 11 year old couldn't pick up on. On the outside she seemed happy, excitable. Always comes up with smart ass comments. But on the inside she was crushed. Torn to shreads by her past.  
"Melanie..." He decided to let his presence be known. Melanie turned around quickly, hoping he didn't hear what she had just said "....Gibbs wants to see us. Ziva said she'll look after Ava"

Smiling at Ava, Melanie stood up and made her way over to Tony, walking out and passing Ziva "I'll take good care of her for you"

Melanie nodded and let out a shaky breath. Tony placed a small hand on her back "You okay?" He asked. Nodding, Melanie put on her calm facade "Fine" She gave a fake smile and walked over to the bullpen where Gibbs and McGee were waiting for them.  
Before Melanie could actually get over to them, Tony placed a hand on her shoulder "Melanie" He said, a little unsure of how to finish. Melanie motioned for him to continue.

"I'm here for you...If you need to talk" He offered.

Melanie gave a confused look "...Thank you?! I don't need anyone to talk too. I'm fine" She lied, moving to go past Tony.

He wasn't going to let it go that easily "Melanie...I heard you talking to Ava. About your mom in Baltimore. She was a police officer" He stated.  
Melanie looked down "Yeah well people die all the time" She mumbled.

"I worked with your mom. For a few days. I was new. She was a good person..." Tony stated.  
Melanie shook her head "Whatever" She moved past Tony and made her way over to the rest of the team, her eyes almost swimming with tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own anything you recognise.  
Please read and review.  
XXX  
**

Melanie looked down at her gold and ruby ring. Her mind going a thousand miles a minute.  
So Tony knew her mom. That was one little piece of information she wasn't told earlier.  
"Melanie" McGee called from his desk. Melanie looked over at the oher agent "Yeah?" She asked.  
Tim looked at her with a worried face "Are you okay?" He asked in a low tone.  
Looking up, Melanie nodded spftly "Yeah. I'm fine Tim. But thanks for asking" Tim looked back at his computer.

"So we have no idea where Ava's mother is" Gibbs called as he walked into the bullpen, Tony following close behind.  
Melanie stood up "I may know where she is" She stated. Pulling her mobile phone out of her pocket.  
"Who're you gonna call?" Gibbs looked at the new girl with interest. Tony let a smile cross his face "Ghostbusters" He replied in a sing-song voice. Gibbs, Tim and Melanie looked at the senior field agent. Gobbs walked over to his agent and gave him a slap on the back of his head "Thank-you boss" He winced.

Melanie grinned and opened up her phonebook "I'm calling L.A. A friend of mine actually" She grinned and placed her phone up to her ear.  
After a few rings, melanie let a smile cross her features "Long time no hear Callen" She said with a little cheek in her voice. Gibbs and McGee looked at each other "Wait, Agent Callen?" McGee asked his boss.  
Gibbs shrugged and listened back to Melaie's conversation.

"...Okay okay. Just shush for a sec. Can you do me a huge favour and I promise I'll pay you back when I see you next?" Melanie asked, bringing Callen out of his talk about Macy.

_"For you, anything"_ He replied sugestively.

"So we have a case here yeah. And our prime suspect has done a runner. I was wondering, can you check if she's there?"

_"Well if you give me a name, I can get Eric to check it out" _Callen swallowed as he heard his old partner sigh. The sigh he'd heard so many times after they'd...

"Jenessa Macintosh" Melanie brought him out of his thoughts.

_"Okay. I'll give you a call back if I've heard anything" _She could hear the grin in Callen's voice. The last time they spoke he was in hospital with a gun shot wound.

"Cheers Cal" Hanging up her mobile, she turned to her boss.

Gibbs looked at his new officer "Senior field agent Callen?" He asked an amused expression crossing his features.

"Yeah. We've been friends for a while" Melanie 'forgot' to mention that they had been lovers at one stage too.

McGee nodded "So what did he say?" He asked.  
Melanie placed her phone in her pocket and turned to the man at his computer "He'll get Eric to check it out and if they find her he'll give me a call" She looked up as Ziva and Ava walked into the bullpen.

Ava had noticably been crying. Instinctively, Melanie rushed over and gave the girl a hug "Hey. What happened?" She hushed the crying girl. Ziva shrugged and walked over to her desk, taking a seat and watching on in amusement.

"Mo....Mom called me. She knows I told you about what she did" She sobbed.

Melanie swallowed deeply and pulled back from Ava "How'd she know?" She asked, brushing a piece of hair from Ava's eyes.  
Ava shrugged "Don't know" She wiped her tears and looked around. Now fully aware that the three men in the room were looking at her.  
She looked down and moved away from Melanie.

"Well listen to me. I have some very good people helping me look for your mom alright. And I'm still keeping that promise of keeping you safe" Melanie gave a soft smile as Ava nodded and sighed.  
Gibbs watched Melanie interact with Ava. Like she had done it so many times before.

"Go home Melanie. Take Ava with you" Gibbs ordered. Melanie didn't know wether to kiss the older man or smack him out from making her go home early. But by the looks of Ava, home would be the best judgement. She looked like she could fall asleep standing up. She was physically and emotionally exhausted.

Ava looked up at Mel as the older woman placed an arm around her and led her to the lifts.  
Gibbs looked at Tony as he watched Melanie walk away "Go and check up on her later on if it brings you any comfort DiNozzo"  
Tony smiled. It was like his boss knew exactly what he was thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

**May make this into an NCIS/NCIS: Los Angeles cross over. Lol.  
Don't own anything you recognise. Please read and review, XXX**

Switching on her light, Melanie looked around her small apartment "Well uh. Bathrooms through there. Kitchen is there. And you can have the bedroom tonight" She smiled at Ava who looked cautiously around.  
"So just make yourself at home" Melanie walked over to her coffee table and picked up some old newspapers, placing them in the bin.

Ava looked around and picked up a dirty mug "Um...." She was unsure of what to do with it. Melanie walked over and grabbed it off her gently "Yeah. As you can see I'm not really home much" She laughed akwardly and placed the cup in her sink.

"Can I go to bed?" Ava asked quietly. Melanie looked at the little girl. She was dead on her feet "Of course you can. Bedroom's just through there" Ava smiled and walked towards Melanie's bedroom.

Letting a sigh escape her lips, Melanie wasn't sure what she should do. It had just turned 6 pm. Usually, she and Callen would go out somewhere for a dinner or out to a club. But she wasn't in Los Angeles now, nor was she with her ex-lover.

She sat on the couch and placed her feet on her oak coffee table. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she smiled as it rang "I was wondering when you were going to call me" She smirked to Callen.

_"What can I say? I was waiting for the right moment" _Callen's voice echoed through the reciever.

Melanie laughed "What have you got for me hun?" She paused for a moment. There was silence on the other end. Both people remembered the last time she called him that.  
Her hands trailing down his back.  
Him leaving kisses down her body...

_"Well there is no Jenessa Macintosh in L.A. Sorry Mel. Maybe you're not looking in the right place...."_

"Are you sure Cal? I mean what about Alias? Family? Anything?" She pleaded.

Callen hated to hear her pleading to him. No matter what the circumstances _"Tim sent me over a photo of her earlier on. Mel, she isn't here. Maybe she's still in Washington"  
_

Melanie groaned in defeat "Yeah. Probably" She mumbled, kicking the table. Her ears pricked up as she heard something slide open. But decided to ignore it.

_"This isn't like yo uto give up Mel. I've known you a long time. What's different about this case?" _He asked her, sitting down at his desk. Luckily, there was no one else here.

"It's just...Working with a whole new bunch of people. I'd only just gotten used to you guys" She gave a short laugh.

_"We're all missing you here Mel. And Gibbs is a good person. Does the job well."  
_

"I know I know. I miss the times we used to have" She took in a small breath. Her breath got caught.

Callen looked down, his heart beating faster and faster. He'd fallen for her hard when she was with them. When she got transferred, he didn't know what to do. She left for Australia. Than she came back, not to be reunited with him though. To be sent to Washington. _"Same here"  
_

Silence overcame them "Give me a call sometime when you're not at work." Melanie finished with.

Callen nodded to himself _"You bet. Call me anytime. And if you need me for anything. I'll be on the first flight in" _He promised.

Melanie smiled to herself. She could always count on him "Promise"  
And she hung up.  
Standing up, Melanie walked over to the bedroom and slowly opened the door. She saw that Ava was no where tobe found.  
"Ava?" She called out.

"Ava" She turned on the bedroom light. Looking at the bed, she was a small puddle of blood. Turning her head to the the window, she saw that it was wide open. "Shit" She mumbled, pulling out her phone and dialling Gibbs.

_"Hello?" _He answered.  
Melanie was pacing her bedroom, running a hand through her hair "Please tell me you kidnapped Ava than sprayed some sort of red liquid on my bed" She said quickly.

_"Ava's missing? Where the hell were you?" _In the background, she could hear shuffling and Gibbs saying 'gear up'

"Um..I was in the lounge on the phone with Callen...." She drifted off as she distinctly remembered hearing the sound of something sliding.

_"Hang in there Melanie. We'll be there soon" _ And with that, the line went dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I still don't own anything you recognise. Please read and review as they are love.**

Melanie sat on her couch as Gibbs stood in front of her "So what happened?" He growled at her. Real good first impression.  
"Um, Ava and me came home. She wanted to go to bed so I let her. Um, my phone rang. I answered it. After I got off the phone, I went in to check on her and she was gone" Melanie placed her head ni her hands "I've really screwed up this time haven't I"

Gibbs decided to stay quiet and walk away, moving to go see Tony and McGee in the other room taking photo's of the crime scene.  
"How is she?" Tony asked immediently. Gibbs eyed his senior agent suspiciously.

"A bit shaken" Gibbs started.  
McGee looked up from his camera "She blames herself" He pointed out.  
"So she should" Gibbs stated a little harshly. Tony looked at his boss "It was an honest slip up boss. Anyone could have done it" He tried to reason.

"But she isn't anyone DiNozzo. She's a Special Agent who was assigned to look after a suspect's daughter. And now, because of her, we may have another homicide on our hands" Gibbs said a little too loudly.  
Melanie stood in the doorway as Gibbs turned around and pushed past her "He's pissed at me" She stated.

Tony looked over at her and walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder "We've all made mistakes is this job" He tried to comfort her. McGee nodded "I shot a police officer" He said, taking another shot of the blood stain on the bed.  
"Exactly, and I....Well I haven't made any as of yet..." He grinned. Melanie gave a small smile and wiped away a tear.

"...But we'll find Ava alive and we'll put her mom away for a long time. I promise" Tony felt this sensation in the pit of his stomach. The feeling he's only had once before.

Melanie stepped away from the field agent "Don't make promises you can't keep" She whispered before walking out the room.

McGee looked over at Tony "Do you honestly believe that we'll find Ava?" He asked in a low tone.  
"I don't know" Tony said in an even quieter tone than McGee's.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Melanie sat at her desk, her fingernails tapping on the wood. She had been told to sit this one out. She was apparently too close to the case.  
"You know, I would be so much better working this" She called out to no one inparticular.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen with someone else following him "I know. That's why I brought you a handler" He stated.  
Melanie looked up and saw her old boss "Oh my God Callen" She screeched, shooting up from her desk and embracing him in a hug.

Special Agent Callen wrapped his arms tightly around Melanie and breathed in that all too familiar smell "Long time no see" He said in her hair.

Melanie pulled away and looked at Gibbs "How'd you know?...." She asked the aging man.  
Gibbs smiled "Who do you think recommended you?" He asked.  
Smiling to herself, she looked over at Tony. A small flash of jealousy crossed his eyes "Um. This is Special Agents Tony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee and Ziva David" She pointed to everyone in the room.

Callen smiled and turned to Gibbs "So what's the case?" He asked eagerly.  
Gibbs handed the younger man a file "Jenessa Macintosh. She killed her husband. We have DNA evidence now and a witness..."  
"The daughter" Callen clarified.

Melanie placed her hands on her hips "You guys are aware that I have not met you forensic..." As if on cue, the pretty gothic girl ran into the bullpen.  
"You must be the new girl everyone's talking about" Abby Scutio smiled, pulling Melanie into a hug.  
Melanie smiled and returned the hug "Hiya" She gasped.  
Abby retreated and turned to Callen "Abby" She introduced herself.

"Callen" The LA officer shook the girl's hand.

"What have you got for us Abs?" Gibbs said.

"Well did you know that by the time a bullet goes through your head, your brain has only just registered that the trigger has just been pulled?" Abby said knowingly.  
Melanie nodded once "Uh huh...."

"Let me rephrase that. Do you have anything _useful_ for us?" Gibbs said, his eyes twinkled as he looked at the younger woman. Igniting suspicions in Melanie that there was something going on between them.

Abby shook her head "Nothing that we don't already know. Sorry Gibbs" She sulked.

Tony shrugged "All we have left to do now is find Jenessa and Ava. That should be a piece of cake" He sarcastically remarked.

"They only have 51 states to hide in" Ziva said quietly from her desk.

Callen placed his hands on his hips and nodded. His blue shirt had his sleeves folled up to just below his elbow. Melanie looked down "Sorry guys" She mumbled.

"Don't apologise Carlton. It's a sign of weakness" Gibbs said, moving past her and sitting down at his desk.

Melanie was about to say something before McGee interrupted "Uh Boss, we just had a call from a lady out on Jason Smithson's farm. She's found two bodies" He stated.

"So let the police handle it. It's what they are there for" Ziva stated.

McGee shook his head and stood up, walking over to Gibbs and whispering something in his ear.  
Gibbs looked over at Tony, Ziva and Callen "You three. Come with me. McGee. You stay here and keep Melanie company" And with that. The men and Ziva walked out.

Melaine looked over at McGee and Abby "What don't I know?" She asked exasperated.

McGee threw Abby a knowing look and immediently, Abby threw her hands up to her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

****

**Gah! Yes I am surprised that I'm updating. =P  
Thank you to everyone who has added me to their fav/ story alerts. And everyone who reviewed. Xoxoxo**

Melanie sat back in her chair; watching every now and then as McGee shot her a sympathetic look.

Guilt was running through her veins. Everyone was tip toeing around her since they had found the body of 11 year old Ava and her mother. G had pulled her aside when he got back and just held her. The way he used to when they were together. The tears had already come and gone; the feeling of sadness was now replaced with guilt. And lots of it.  
She had been taken off the case because she was too close to her death. And, much to the amusement of the rest of the team, she had put up one hell of a fight to stay on board. But in the end; it was Tony and G who suggested she stayed behind.

Slowly standing up, she walked towards the edge of the bull pen "Where are you going?" McGee called out as he saw the younger woman move towards the elevator "To see Abby" She called behind her.  
McGee nodded to himself and watched her walk away. The sound of the elevator opening and chatter made the two agents look up.  
"Melanie. Why don't you and G go out for a coffee? Have a bit of a catch-up" Gibbs stated.  
G narrowed his eyes; his former boss had never said that to him before "In the middle of the case?" He asked.  
The look in Gibbs' eyes said that he was only saying it to get Melanie out of the office. To stop her moping around.

G nodded and took Melanie's hand "Come on. I know this great place" He smiled as he led Melanie out of the office.  
Tony looked at the place where the new agent was moments before "Are you sure it's a good idea to give them some time out?" He didn't know why he felt so angry at the other agent.  
Maybe because he shared the connection he wanted to share with Melanie.  
"Positive" Gibbs said as he walked past Tony and Ziva, making his way to his own desk.

* * *

G and Melanie sat at a small park; Styrofoam cups filled with coffee. They both watched people passing "Stop it" G suddenly said as he saw the internal battle in her grey eyes.  
Melanie jumped slightly "I can't help it. Because of me, Ava's dead. I failed her" She whispered as two stray tears fell down her cheeks.

G shook his head "You know I was shot over six months ago?" He changed the subject.  
"You're chock full of good news today arn't you" The brunette woman sarcastically remarked.

G laughed. At least she hadn't lost her sense of humor "And all that time; all I could think about was you. Getting better because of that one chance I may get to see you again" He said.  
Melanie looked away "I didn't know" She said softly.  
"You were in Australia" He said simply as he took a sip from his cup "Speaking of which, how was Aussie?" He asked.

"Hot" She said as she crossed her legs underneath her.  
G nodded "I fly back out to LA tonight. Hetty want's me home. I think the teams falling apart without me"  
Melanie stayed quiet. But they both knew what she was thinking.  
_I'm falling apart without you._  
"Gibbs is a good guy. He'll always have your back no matter what" He reached over and grabbed her hand "But I think I'll miss having you around the office putting your two cents into mine and Sam's arguments" He teased.

"Yeah. But Kensi's there to do that now. Replacing me" She said as she threw the remainder of her coffee into the bin.  
She looked at G who was shaking his head "No one could replace you"  
And he meant it in every way possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, I can't believe I'm updating either. And I'm actually surprised because this will be a long chapter. =O  
A really long chapter I hope.  
**

_Every night I remember that event.  
The way you looked when you said you were leaving.  
The way you cried as you turned and walked away.  
The cruel words and the false accusations.  
The mean looks and the same old frustrations.  
I never thought we'd throw it all away.  
But we threw it all away.  
_

_And I'm a little bit lost without you.  
And I'm a bloody big mess inside.  
And I'm a little bit lost without you.  
This ain't a lovesong this is goodbye.  
This ain't a lovesong this is goodbye._

It was painful enough walking back to the office. There was no words spoken between them; neither one of them knowing what to say, neither one of them wanting to say the inevitable.  
That they were once again going to be split across the country.

"Nice walk?" Tony asked innocently enough as they walked through the silver doors of the elevator.  
Melanie glared at him momentarily before retreating to her desk.  
G raised an eyebrow at Gibbs who stood up "Looks like I should be going to the airport. My flight comes in two hours" He explained.

Reaching over, Gibbs shook his old partner's hand "It's been good seeing you again Callen. Especially now that you don't have a hundred tubes hanging out of you" He joked as they embraced in a slightly manly hug.  
"You too Gibbs" G smiled as he turned to Ziva and Tony "It was nice to meet you both. Make sure Mel stays out of trouble won't you?" He laughed as Tony shook his hand.

"Always" The other man replied as G turned to Ziva and gave her a kiss on her cheek "It was a pleasure" He smiled.  
Ziva blushed slightly "The pleasure was all mine I'm sure" She said, hugging the older man.

G turned to McGee who stood up "It was nice seeing you again Tim"

McGee smiled and shook the man's hand "And you Callen"

Mel stayed buried in some paperwork. She felt as though she couldn't do this. Not again.  
She couldn't say goodbye to him for a second time. It was too hard for her the first.

"_I suppose this is goodbye" She smiled as her dark brown hair glistened in the Los Angeles sunshine.  
He shook his head "It's never goodbye" He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, leading her along the beach front "What am I going to do without you?"  
_

_She shrugged "Hetty and Macy tell me that the girl who's taking over my position is pretty good at her job. Pretty too" She finished half-heartedly.  
He turned her around to face him and placed his hands on either side of her face "You're just as beautiful Mel. No matter what" He pressed his lips against hers before they continued to walk.  
_

_She blushed slightly and followed the other man along the path "I don't want to go" She whispered as they came to a halt.  
"You do. As soon as you get on that plane you'll wonder why you ever came to Los Angeles" He joked as he brushed her hair behind her ear.  
_

_All she could do was shake her head "But I'm leaving you. Forever" She let out a choked sob as he pulled her in to a hug. His chin resting on her head.  
A stray tear fell down his own cheek as he kissed the top of her head.  
_

At least she thought it was going to be forever.  
But now, after all this time; they were doing it all over again.

"History just keeps on repeating itself with us" G joked as he stood in front of Mel's desk.

Mel stayed quiet, drumming her fingers on the desk "Have a good flight" She finally mustered out as she tightly closed her eyes.

G finally turned to Gibbs; asking him a silent question. When the older man gave a slight nod, G jogged out of the bullpen and up to the director's office.

Mel looked around "Do I ask?" She quizzed as the rest of the team shrugged.  
Gibbs smiled and stood up "Guess I'd better give him a hand" He said, following the same path G took moments earlier and walking up to Vance's office.

Tony pointed up the stairs "Did anyone else see that?" He asked as he stood up and walked into the centre of the desks.  
Mel looked over the wall separating her and McGee's desk "What?" She asked, also standing up and walking over to McGee, leaning on his desk.

"They're conspiring against us" He said in a paranoid tone of voice.  
Ziva scoffed "Tony, if anyone was going to be conspiring against us; I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be two men who work for the same department as us" She said in a disbelieving tone.

Tony cautiously walked to her desk "So? Happened in the FBI. Twice" He said in a matter-of-factly tone.  
"When?" McGee piped up; his eyebrow's furrowing together.

"Before you were even born probie" Tony pointed in his direction and smirked.

Mel rolled her eyes "Oh here we go" She dryly mumbled as she walked over to her desk and sat back down.

The arguing stopped as soon as G, Gibbs and Director Vance walked into the bullpen. All three of them had professional looks upon their faces as they stopped at the top of the array of desks.  
"We have a question for you" Vance said, looking at Mel who looked slightly frightened.

"What is it?" She said, swallowing deeply and placing her hands in her lap.

The three men all looked at her before Vance spoke once again. This time, his voice was strong and slightly opposing to the words he was about to say.


End file.
